


when we were 18

by OngNiel_is_Science10969



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 22:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OngNiel_is_Science10969/pseuds/OngNiel_is_Science10969
Summary: daniel, seongwu and their life in betweenordaniel and seongwu being dumb & dumber





	when we were 18

**Author's Note:**

> hello sorry if this is really messy and not that good :(( spare me since this will be the very first fic that i will post (i just got so emotional and got inspired by One Direction's song '18')
> 
> I also suck at summaries lol
> 
> criticisms are very welcome but please say it in a polite way :))
> 
> hope you enjoy ><♡

_**I got a heart** _  
_**And I got a soul** _  
_**Believe me I will use them both** _

 

Seongwu and Daniel became friends when they were still very young when Daniel and his mother moved in next to the Ong’s house, and they went and introduced themselves to their new neighbor. Daniel can’t help but be in awe since his new neighbor is a pretty hyung with a set of constellation on his cheek, who looked so ethereal and beautiful especially when he welcomed them with his blinding smile. That day, Daniel did not only see stars on his new neighbor’s eyes, but also stars on his cheek.

  
Seongwu expected their new neighbor when he heard a knock on the door but was surprised to see a young and chubby boy whose smile is something that can rival that of the sun. Whose laugh is as contagious and as addicting as your favorite candy. That day, Seongwu learned that the sun is not the only thing that can blind him, but also his new neighbor’s smile.

 

 _**We made a start** _  
_**Be it a false one, I know** _  
_**Baby, I don't want to feel alone** _

 

Years passed, their bond became even stronger than ever, and they became inseparable, that even their parents are amused since they are joined at the hip. Wherever the older go, the other goes. They went to the same high school, and became one of the most well-known and popular ‘ couples,’ and most sought after for the new students. Due to their charms, uniqueness, handsomeness, and good character, all the girls dreamed of having someone like them, and all the boys dreamed of being like them. Everybody loves them; everyone knew they’re ‘off-limits,’ and everybody can see how the two of them look at each other like the other put the stars in the sky. Everybody knew and accepted the fact that they are in love with each other. Except, maybe, themselves. Cause they are dumb and dumber. Even their friends eventually became frustrated at their attitudes, because they kept on denying their feelings for each other even though it is obvious that they both feel the same way. One of their friends, Jisung, even said that “you two are so frustrating! Just wait for the time when you would realize how fucking whipped you two are for each other and say ‘ah all our friends are right, we are dumb for not realizing it sooner’”. They were 18 at that time, and for the first time, someone voiced out the feelings they try so hard to suppress.

 

 _**So kiss me where I lay down** _  
_**My hands pressed to your cheeks** _  
_**A long way from the playground** _

 

  
At college, they went to the same university, Daniel as a dance major, and Seongwu as a theater major. Just like what happened in their high school, everybody adorned them and didn’t question their ‘relationship.’ Even their parents confronted them about it and asked when will they come out to them when Daniel was in his sophomore year and Seongwu in his junior year.

  
“Seongwu-ya, Daniel-ah, when are you two going to tell us?” Mrs. Kang asked one evening while their family is eating together at the Ong residence.

  
“Tell you what?” Daniel and Seongwu asked at the same time, looking at each other confused.

  
“That you two are together, dating” Mrs. Ong answered.

  
Seongwu choked at that and Daniel is immediately at his side giving him a drink, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “Auntie! Mom! What’s with that kind of question we aren’t d-da-dating o-or anything!” Daniel practically whined while Seongwu is still struggling and coughing. Their parents chuckled, and this time Mr. Ong talked: “well... Daniel, son, we, and your mother here, has been talking about it, and thought that maybe you two are just embarrassed to say it to us, so we thought we should give you guys a push.”

  
“Dad, what are you talking about?” Seongwu asked, now much calmer, but still confused where ‘the talk’ suddenly come from. “About your future and wedding!”. He said excitedly. “We’ve been looking at different places because we only want what’s the best for you and our future son-in-law.” He smiled at them, and the two of them couldn’t help but gape at their parents’ revelations.

  
After that incident with their parents’ talk, they became more conscious of their feelings, and one drunken night at their college made them FINALLY realized that there is indeed something, a feeling that they didn’t know, or rather acknowledge, was there. They just got home in their shared dorm room from a college party, Seongwu was dead drunk, while Daniel, even though he has higher alcohol tolerance, is a little drunk. Daniel helped Seongwu to get changed and lay him down to sleep when they, as cliché as it sounds, stumbled down the bed, hovering over his hyung. Daniel can’t help but admire the beauty and perfection that is his Seongwu-hyung. Daniel, once again realized just how perfect his Seongwu is, his long eyelashes adorning his face, his sculpted jaw, his thin kitten lips, everything about his hyung is just… perfect. Daniel is so busy admiring his features that he didn’t notice Seongwu is staring at him.

  
“Hey…” Seongwu softly said, almost a whisper, and that is enough to bring him back to reality.

  
“Hey…” Daniel replied. “How are you feeling?”. He smiled.

  
“What are you doing?” he asked.  
“Hm? What do you mean?” he chuckled softly.

  
“Why are you staring at me?” he pouts.

  
“Well… I can’t help but think what this ‘Ongcheongie’ would do if I weren’t there at the party.”

  
“Hey~” he whined and pouted even more.

  
“Haha kidding, kidding.”

  
After their laugh and whine died down, they just stared at each other in silence, and a small smile graced their lips. Slowly, Daniel lowered his face and leaned in, waiting for Seongwu to stop him or pushed him, but instead, his hyung just closed his eyes like he has been waiting for this moment to happen. So Daniel just leaned in and kissed his hyung, and when their lips finally connected, they can’t help but think ‘ah, so Jisung-hyung was right all along, everyone was right all along.’ They savor the moment, believing that the moment was just perfect, they fit each other like a puzzle. After the long-awaited kiss, they stared happily at each other again and giggled like teenagers, and slept cuddling, not wanting to let go of the love of their life.

  
_**I have loved you since we were 18** _  
_**Long before we both thought the same thing** _  
_**To be loved and to be in love** _

 

Daniel sang to Seongwu while standing in the middle of the restaurant, on their fifth anniversary. The latter couldn’t help but chuckle, Seongwu is now 24, and Daniel is 23, many years had passed since they fell in love and realized their love when they were 18, but their love is still as strong, if not stronger, than before.

 

 _**All I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you** _  
_**I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18** _

 

Daniel continued the song and hugged his boyfriend of five years tightly, not letting him go. “Seongwu-ya” he whispered, “We’ve been together since we were very young, we fall in love along the way, and now we’re here, on our fifth anniversary.” He loosened his hugged and looked at his older boyfriend, smiling sweetly. “We’ve been through a lot, and I can’t imagine myself without you, to the point that I imagined our future together.” The older chuckled. “I know Niel-ah, me too, I don’t know what I would do without you, heck, I couldn’t even imagine my life without you.”

  
“Yeah,” Daniel said, letting go of Seongwu and the older became confused when suddenly…

  
“Ong Seongwu, the only man that I have ever loved, and will ever love, the only man I dreamed of marrying and having beside me forever, creating our own family,

Will you do me the honor of marrying me? And possibly making me the happiest man alive?” Daniel asked him while kneeling on his one knee pulling out a simple yet elegant gold ring.

Seongwu couldn’t help but gape and eventually cry. Daniel then stands up to hug his older boyfriend and gently cradle his face, wiping his tears, and asking: “hey, hey, hey. Baby, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Hm?”. Seongwu hit Daniel’s chest lightly and chuckled “Of course I would cry! You suddenly said the cheesiest things and then kneeled pulling out a ring and asking me to marry you.”

  
Daniel softly smiled. “But you still haven’t answered my question” he whined and pout. Seongwu mirrored the gesture and also smiled softly “of course puppy, I would gladly marry you.”

  
“SO IT’S A YES?!” Daniel almost yelled.

  
“YES!!” Seongwu answered.

  
“YES!!!!! WOOHOO!!” Daniel cheered.

  
Seongwu couldn’t help but shake his head at his younger boyfriend, now fiancée’s antics. “of course I’ll marry you” he softly said.

 

It’s been months since Daniel proposed to Seongwu, their friends and family are so happy for them since they have been practically each other’s first loves and at long last, they are one step away from being together forever.

 

  
_**We took a chance** _  
_**God knows we tried** _  
_**Yet all along, I knew we'd be fine** _

 

 

Daniel suddenly remember the continuation of the song; he still felt like he is dreaming even after all those months that have passed. “I am so glad Seongwu-ya,” he said. “Hm? about what?” Seongwu asked. “That you are my firsts for everything, that you are the only one for me and I’m the only one for you. I am so happy that we took a chance that night when we were in college, that we tried, and now we are here.”

 

 _**So pour me a drink, oh, love,** _  
_**Let's split the night wide open and we'll see everything** _  
_**We can livin' love in slow motion, motion, motion** _

 

  
Their wedding day came, they said their vows, many cried because they knew the things they have gone through, and their never-ending and unwavering love for each other. Drinks and love are pouring all around them, from all their friends and family who supported them all throughout and helped them realized a lot of things.

 

 **_So kiss me where I lay down_ **  
**_My hands pressed to your cheeks_ **  
**_A long way from the playground_ **

 

For the first time since forever, they made love.

 

 **_I have loved you since we were 18_ **  
**_Long before we both thought the same thing_ **  
**_To be loved and to be in love_ **  
**_And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you, oh_ **  
**_And I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18_ **

 

Another six years have passed, and Daniel still love to sing this song to his beloved husband, even with their two children and now that Seongwu is at his 30s and him at his last year in 20s, he would still go back to that time when he was 18 when Daniel realized that he loves his best friend.

 

 _**When we were 18** _  
_**Oh, Lord, when we were 18** _  
_**Kiss me where I lay down** _  
_**My hands pressed to your cheeks** _  
_**A long way from the playground** _  
_**I have loved you since we were 18** _  
_**Long before we both thought the same thing** _  
_**To be loved and to be in love** _  
_**And all I could do is say that these arms were made for holding you** _  
_**I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18** _  
_**I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18** _  
_**I wanna love like you made me feel when we were 18** _

 

He will surely sing this song to his beloved husband for as long as he lives, til death do them apart.

 

 

 

**-e n d-**

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU for checking this out!
> 
> ps. I editted the years and age (i messed it up since im not the best when it comes to math so..)
> 
> ANYWAYS! please do leave a comment and tell me your thoughts :))


End file.
